


N分之一

by maggieJ2020



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieJ2020/pseuds/maggieJ2020
Summary: 科学的尽头是神学，龙景发现自己一觉醒来穿越到了他预备役女朋友的书里，成为了大佬N个候选情人之一。从来都只有他脚踏多只船，没有他成为别人后宫的经历。痛定思痛，他决定死道友不死贫道，撮合大佬和另一个N分之一一生一世。可最后一切似曾相识，所以，他们是庄生，还是蝴蝶？这是鼓励他人继续践踏自己的错误决定。烟酒性，摆脱烦恼的三大办法，堂主，希望你玩的愉快。你不是小陶，你是谁？我有办法让你得到你最想得到的人。你对我这么好，是不是喜欢我？卧榻之侧岂容他人鼾睡？我只是很爱她。听说你也曾经很爱过一个人，对吗？不要试图用痛苦替代痛苦。虽然是玩乐，还是很谢谢你。我希望他拥有新的朋友，新的爱情，而不是回头看。你要走了吗？龙景，我回来了。警告：本故事三观尽裂，人物性格OOC，情感洁癖者慎入。
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Liu Fei Long
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

飞龙第一次见到姜明是在一个酒会上，姜明身上有四分之一的英国血统，因此长得鼻子高耸，身材挺拔。虽然1997年香港回归中国，但是得益于祖父家的势力，姜明到香港谋了一个职位。他出生于大家族，又曾经是特种兵，一到香港就混得如鱼得水，很快变成手握一方权柄。当时飞龙刚把白蛇整合不久，各方势力盘综错节，一不小心就得罪了某一方势力，害得新生的白蛇有点元气大伤，像是立即解散的模样。飞龙心中大急，连忙找到李先生求助，李先生看在以前刘和邓的面子上指点飞龙找姜明，又说了一些模棱两可的话。飞龙回去以后做了私下调查，才知道姜明此人荤素不忌，尤其偏爱16、17岁的少男少女，便让属下找了几个颜色好的男孩和女孩带过来。

姜明被人介绍认识飞龙的时候随意点了点头。姜明听说过飞龙，刘飞龙，曾经老白蛇帮主的养子，如今白蛇的掌舵人，生来一副好相貌，性格却极度冷酷。姜明的父母皆是家学渊源的人，姜明从小耳濡目染，知道但凡是男生女相，女生男相之人普遍会大富大贵，所以和其他人不同，他对飞龙非常尊重，交谈时也礼貌有加。这让和他攀谈的飞龙大大松了一口气的同时又有一点奇异地舒心。飞龙从小知道自己是养子，所以帮里捧高踩低的事情他向来见得多，又因为他长得女相，好多人曾经隐晦地对他表达过污秽的心思，一个陌生人对他如此礼貌不轻视的，姜明算得上头一份，连当初那个人也没有这样。

“刘先生？”听到对面人地轻声呼叫，飞龙猛地回过神来，他莞尔一笑，应答道：“姜先生。”  
古话说灯下看美人，看到飞龙往上勾起的嘴角，姜明顿时觉得自己口干舌燥，心还陡然跳快了那么几下。刚才飞龙和他说借一步说话，他就随着飞龙走到了稍微僻静点的一个角落。谁知道站在自己对面的飞龙居然停顿了半晌没讲话，于是他轻轻唤了一声，然后他就看到飞龙笑了。  
“是这样的，姜先生。”飞龙不缓不慢地把自己的请求和条件说了出来，末了，他说，“我还为姜先生准备了几个中意的人，请先生享用。”说完，飞龙把房卡放在姜明的手中。  
姜明反手握住飞龙的手，“我更想做刘先生的入幕之宾，如果刘先生愿意的话。”  
飞龙早在来之前就预料过最差的情况，他也不是处子，从监狱里出来之后，为了保住弱小的白蛇曾经和人有过那么几次这种交易，只是没想到这个在他面前文质彬彬的男人也是如此。飞龙收起心底微微泛出来的失望，抬起头来笑道：“自然可以，但是姜先生，您可知道，我的报价向来不低。”  
“刘先生不用担心，姜某人自认为还是个做事公道的人。”姜明开始并没有打算和飞龙做这项交易，但飞龙手指接触他掌心的瞬间，他下意识地反握住了飞龙的手，既然都要做交易了为什么不是他们两个亲自上阵呢？他心里这么想的，也这么问了，幸好对面的妙人儿答应了，他心想。  
“如此甚好。”飞龙回握住姜明的手，继续展颜。

姜明把飞龙带回了自己的公馆。飞龙正站在房间中间看着姜明房间陈设的时候，突然听到从身后传来姜明的声音：“你还没有脱衣服吗？”  
飞龙有点恼恨的转过身，看到姜明手里的器具时，愣了一愣，“这是什么？”  
这回换成姜明愣住了，“你没见过？你是第一次？”  
“不是第一次。”飞龙侧过头，姜明的问题让他有一丝羞愧。是啊，他都不是第一次了，装什么正经呢，想到这里，他开始脱衣服了。  
姜明为人精觉，看到飞龙这副样子哪里还有什么不明白的，他走上前一步，手搭在飞龙的手腕上阻止飞龙的动作。“是我唐突了，这些是用来做灌肠的，你的衣服晚点还要穿回去，还是，你想要我拿套新的给你？”  
“不用新的。”飞龙听到姜明的解释也知道刚才是他自己的情绪太激烈了，姜明不想暴露他们两个之间发生了什么，他也不想。“不灌肠不是也可以的吗？”他以前那几次就没灌过，不过事先吃了流食而已。  
“那不就成搅屎棍了？”姜明看着飞龙低垂的长长眼睫毛笑道。  
“你！”飞龙抬起头来狠狠瞪了姜明一眼。  
姜明不以为意，“你先脱好衣服坐到贵妃榻上等我，我去做点准备。”说完，他转身走进浴室。


	2. Chapter 2

飞龙很早以前就答应小陶去露营，今天恰巧得空，正在找地点的时候姜明打了个电话过来。听出飞龙的困扰，姜明直接说了一个他的私人用地，有树林有草地安全隐蔽特别适合露营。飞龙想了想，同意了，然后他就领着小陶过来了。不过他很聪明地安排了叶出任务，只带了四个没有头脑光有力气的组织成员一起过来。六个人三个帐篷，他的帐篷在最高点，其余两个帐篷在三十多米处，成了一个等腰三角形。这样的好处是听不清彼此帐篷里面说什么，可如果有枪声响起，对方能迅速出来支援。再往下大约300米处也有一群年轻大学生模样的人在扎帐篷。听了四个组织成员汇报后，飞龙不在意地摆了摆手，他们随身带着武器，车子也停泊在最近的地方，一切都很安全。最重要的是，飞龙知道姜明向来谨慎，没准那些大学生模样的人也是姜明的朋友。

飞龙带着小陶到达的时候差不多下午5点，组织成员们扎好帐篷时已经将近夕阳西下。六个人在草地上野餐完毕，飞龙带着小陶进了帐篷，他打开几盏户外仿古煤油灯，和往常一样念故事书给5岁的小陶听。大学生们年轻活跃，300米也无法完全隔绝他们的人声鼎沸。隐约的喧哗声传过来之后，飞龙瞟了一眼站在帐篷外守卫的四个蠢蠢欲动的组织成员，摇了摇头。听到飞龙吩咐他们自己找乐子，没事不需要来打扰，四个年纪最大25岁，年纪最小19岁的组织成员乐得“哎”地答应了一声，高高兴兴地往下跑找同龄人艳遇去了。

小陶听着听着飞龙念书就打起了哈欠。“堂主，我们睡觉吧。”他指着防潮垫上的双人睡袋说。  
“小陶在家里是一个人睡的，露营也要一个人睡哦。”飞龙哄着小陶说，他帮小陶准备了一个小孩子的睡袋，至于他自己的双人睡袋，他心底隐约感觉姜明会到访。  
小陶就是随口一说，听飞龙这么提醒也就点点头钻进睡袋里了。

小陶睡熟没多久，飞龙也关闭了所有照明灯。他仅仅手上拿着一个手电筒往帐篷门前走，准备拉上帐篷门帘睡觉。刚走到帐篷门前，就看到不知道什么时候站在帐篷外的一个高大的黑色头发男人。“嘘”飞龙竖起食指在嘴边。男人点了点头。跟在飞龙身后钻进了帐篷。  
飞龙是按照姜明的吩咐选择的帐篷驻扎点，这里又是姜明的地盘，姜明能悄无声息地出现在自己面前飞龙毫不意外。虽然飞龙选择的是多人帐篷，但是身高接近一米九的姜明一进来，整个环境就变得逼仄了很多。  
飞龙早就换上了长袍睡衣和睡裤，姜明同样穿了一身睡袍过来。飞龙刚钻进睡袋，姜明就把自己脱了个精光。

等姜明躺在自己身后，飞龙把电筒关掉了。飞龙知道姜明今天来找自己肯定免不了一场大战，但是没想到会在小陶的旁边开始。姜明刚钻进睡袋的时候，飞龙不是没有挣扎过，可当姜明往他身后一贴，硬硬的铁棍戳着他的腰时，他就手脚发软了。等他的睡袍被撩起，睡裤连着内裤一起被姜明一扒，屁股后面抵着姜明明显流着水的分身时，他心里顿时什么想法都没有了，只能不住地轻喘着气。正在这时，姜明把手指伸了进来。清凉的润滑液涂上没多久，飞龙就觉得自己体内痒得要命，空虚得很，像是需要什么东西进来挠一挠才舒服。难道里面加了助兴药，飞龙心想。

飞龙的猜测是对的，但是彼时的他并不知道，姜明拿的不是一般的助兴药。这瓶姜明千方百计找来的新型春药完全是针对同性恋者的，不仅能让男人里面痒得需要硬物戳，同时还能刺激人体肠壁分泌肠液，并且还有后作用，用完后第二天依旧有痒感，第四天到达峰值，再用第二次效果事半功倍，经过三次用药，使用过该种药物的男人三个月内无法拒绝任何人的性交要求，半年后药效才彻底消失，当然是在不再使用的情况下。

龙景想起当初看到这里时，他嗤之以鼻，在心里腹诽：“真是心有多敢想，地有多大产”。他当时还对顾薇提出建议：“这个世界上不可能有这种润滑剂的，只有让人昏迷不醒无法反抗的东西。”没想到顾薇立刻反驳：“同人里干嘛要一比一真实，你就不能当个夸张的动作片看？知道什么是幻想吗？”“知道，”龙景点了点头，“你是作者你最大。”他撇了撇嘴，决定从此以后对顾薇的这篇幻想文学不再多说一句话。可如今，他身在这个剧情里，不得不按着剧情走。只是他走着走着，一时也分不清楚他到底是剧中人姜明还是他自己了，或许经过上次剧情之后，他觉得做姜明也没什么不好，至少现在很好。

龙景收回心思，预备按照剧情逗弄一下飞龙，等飞龙药效发作痒得不行以后来求自己，可奈何他和他自己身下的小兄弟都不是专业演员，他的小兄弟更像是被飞龙驯服了，刚碰到飞龙光溜溜的屁股，就熟门熟路地往飞龙身后的幽深密处钻。细不可闻的“噗嗤”一声后，他小兄弟的头部被飞龙一口吃进了个大半。

飞龙一开始是打算压低声音的，毕竟小陶就睡在身边，虽然是隔了睡袋，可哪知道即使是多人帐篷，空间也不算大，帐篷门帘又没有完全拉上，被姜明沉默地插着，他一时间竟然有了一种在公众场合做爱的感觉，不知不觉间他比平时更快来了兴致。  
龙景手撸着飞龙的分身，没一会飞龙的分身就吐水了，飞龙呻吟的声音也开始带上了旖旎娇媚的色彩。哪怕是在走剧情，他也真心觉得这药不错，他身前的飞龙比平时更快进入了状态。想完，他抽回手，箍着飞龙的腰，一下又一下地往前抽送。

自觉被姜明插得快感连连的飞龙，连忙伸出手把姜明放在他睡袋前方的毛巾拿过来，塞进嘴里紧紧咬住。姜明的东西又粗又长还微微带点弯，每次开头的时候他都会感觉特别难受，但被姜明抽插久了，他的快感也特别明显。不过刚开始不是这样的，飞龙心想，前面有很长一段时间，他都觉得和姜明做爱是一场酷刑，他完全没有快感，只有痛楚，甚至第二天也会身体很难受。只是那时他需要借姜明的力，所以忍痛和姜明在一起。出乎他意料的是，以往身边莺莺燕燕不断的姜明，虽然年纪轻轻，却是个十分老派的人，自从和他在一起之后再也没有了其他人，偶尔他提些自己都觉得过分的要求姜明也轻易答应了。他问过姜明想要什么报酬，姜明不过是笑着邀请他留宿。一来二去他和姜明见面就频繁了起来，两个人之间渐渐有了配合。第一次过后三个月的某一天，在他被姜明舔遍全身，含射之后，他终于在姜明地狠狠操弄下痛快地射了出来。眩晕持久的高潮让他打开了新世界的大门。他本来以为只是偶然，没想到第二第三次以后接下来的每一次他都能体会到这种极致快感，相比之下，他以前操弄女人的最后那几秒快感显得那样短暂和无味。当他发现自己越来越沉迷于和姜明性交之后，他尝试过抽离，可惜姜明并不放过他，而每次看到姜明霸道的模样，他总是会下意识地联想到某个人，在他神思游离间，他已经被姜明扛到了床上。既然无法离开，那么就此享受好了，他索性破罐子破摔地和姜明厮混在一起，这一厮混就又过了大半年。飞龙仔细一算，才惊觉他和姜明在一起已经超过十个月了，更可怕的是，这十个月下来，他和姜明两个人竟然都没有做腻，尤其是这两三个月，他们即使不是每天见面，三天也必见一次，每次见面还都是干柴烈火，没有两次根本打不住。

回忆往事不过瞬间功夫，飞龙把身体往后挪了一点，又为了方便姜明顺畅进出，他把依然挂在双腿膝盖上的睡裤和内裤踢到了睡袋底。在飞龙身后的龙景知道飞龙是得了趣，于是抽插得更加用力了。  
“噗嗤，噗嗤。”帐篷里水声连连。

小陶是被一声低低地闷哼声吵醒的，他用手压下脸前面的睡袋借着微弱的光看过去，帐篷另一端不远处的睡袋正在动个不停。他闭了闭眼再睁开，昏暗的帐篷清晰了很多。原来帐篷门帘没有全部拉上，外面有明亮的月光射进来。随着双人睡袋的前后起伏，飞龙堂主的脸从睡袋里漏了出来。  
丝毫不知道自己正在被小陶偷窥的飞龙的眼睛紧闭，死死咬住嘴里的毛巾。为了不吵醒小陶，他努力忍住不发出声音，可惜他似乎也控制不了自己，因此还是有只言片语的闷哼声从他的嘴角里泄露出来。

龙景把粗长的分身从飞龙身体里猛地抽出来，然后他迅速把飞龙翻了个身，让飞龙平躺在睡袋里，接着他把睡袋底部的拉链拉开，往小陶的那边一甩，整个人跪坐在了飞龙的两腿间。他俯下身，在飞龙还没反应过来的时候一把扯掉飞龙口里的毛巾，紧接着他又把飞龙的双腿往肩膀上一扛，只听“噗嗤”一声，他坚硬的分身再一次整根插进了飞龙的身体里。  
“哦”飞龙被插得浑身颤抖，他下意识地轻呼了一声，听到自己清晰的叫声之后，他连忙用手捂住自己的嘴，同时他头轻轻一转，看着旁边不远处的小陶，见小陶没有被吵醒，他松了一口气，可瞬间姜明地狠狠一插就到来了，他“哈啊”了一声转回头对向黑暗里姜明的脸，他知道姜明刚才是在惩罚他的不专心。可即使他专心对着姜明了，姜明还是不满意，一下比一下撞击得更强势。

在姜明把飞龙的睡袋拉开的瞬间，小陶把手缩了回去，正好避过了飞龙的转头观察。接着他清楚听到飞龙要哭不哭地呻吟声，还有响亮的“啪啪”声。听着这流畅的为爱鼓掌声，小陶心想，“难道飞龙堂主又在打针？早知道飞龙堂主不舒服，今天就不应该缠着堂主来露营了。”  
飞龙原本想要姜明动静小点的，可惜他体内的春药确实厉害，加上他被姜明插得双眼迷蒙，脑袋里和一团浆糊一样，哪里还记得起来要姜明插得小声点。

龙景感觉飞龙体内的甬道收缩个不停，了解飞龙的他知道再努力一下飞龙就要高潮了，所以是一下比一下快。他几乎完全忘记了旁边还睡着一个孩子，就算他记起来也没觉得有什么要紧，他早就对小陶撒过谎了，告诉小陶他对飞龙所做的所有一切都是在帮助飞龙治疗，哪怕小陶这一次是围观了全程也无所谓，毕竟顾薇的恶趣味里就包含了小陶偷窥。上次不是在飞龙欲仙欲死的时候小陶推门走进来了吗？他就当着小陶的面，把飞龙硬生生地操尿了。话说回来，飞龙在小陶面前被插的时候会夹得特别紧，他还有点喜欢呢。想到这里，他不再留有余力，撞击飞龙的“啪啪啪”声变得更加响亮。要是此刻有人走到帐篷旁，听到这响亮的拍打声和若隐若现的呻吟声，就知道里面有人在多么激烈地做爱了。

小陶从睡袋里轻轻把睡袋往下扯，他看到飞龙正平躺着，双腿挂在前倾压着他的男人的肩膀上，右手捂着嘴，左手则紧紧抓着睡袋。听到飞龙发出有一歇没一歇地哭泣声，小陶不知道怎么鬼使神差地喊了一声“堂主。”这时“啪啪啪”的声音停了一下，不过片刻，更加激烈的“啪啪啪”声音又响了起来。

听到小陶叫自己的声音，沉浸在快感里的飞龙心底一颤地侧头朝小陶的睡袋看过去，被刚才的意外惊讶的龙景只停顿了瞬间功夫，就又快速地抽插起来。事实上龙景回忆起了这一段的描写，他知道小陶不仅看到了现在这一场他和飞龙的情事结尾，也看到了他和飞龙下一场的情事。在这一刻，他不得不感叹剧情君的伟大。

被身上四处游走的电流震得手脚发颤的飞龙，重新转回头面对着一心操干自己的姜明。只是此刻他又羞又恼又紧张，体内的甬道不自觉地夹紧了姜明粗大的分身。龙景被飞龙体内的软肉按摩地异常舒适，他的眼睛开始发红，不由得下死力狠狠抽插着身下的飞龙。  
飞龙在龙景一阵快火猛攻之下，腰一挺，体内的精华猛地飚射了出来。给飞龙甬道内的嫩肉一挤压，龙景心不甘情不愿地交了货。大汗淋漓的两个人叠躺着享受了下高潮的余韵，飞龙才记得一把推开压在自己身上的姜明。

飞龙坐起来拢了拢依然穿在身上的睡袍，就着摊开的睡袋，跪着挪到小陶的睡袋旁，轻轻喊了一声：“小陶。”等了小半天，小陶也没有发出声音回应他。直到此时，飞龙才一屁股坐实在睡袋上。很快，他的身旁坐下了另一个人，紧接着有一只手在他的腰间上下暧昧地抚摸。顿时，他恼怒的侧过头瞪了身边的人一眼。刚才姜明身下那玩意出去的时候，他听到了“啵”的一声，可见他们两个连接得有多紧密了，然后他跪着挪过来，一路挪，体内的残留物就往下滑，他的两条大腿内侧流得全部都是，每次姜明都射那么多，他心里抱怨地想，他体内肯定满满都是姜明腥臭的精液。不过被姜明摸了一会，飞龙觉得自己身体里又开始发痒了。在飞龙身边的龙景似有所感，他松开搂着飞龙腰的手，转而变成握住飞龙的手。飞龙咬了咬嘴唇，和龙景分别套上鞋子往帐篷外走去。


End file.
